matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Behemoth
* (Anti-Materiel Mode) * * ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 12.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max (750) (150 default)|mobility = *120 (legacy) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 360 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = Assault Machine Gun (main) Big Buddy (grenade launcher)}} The Automatic Behemoth is a Primary weapon released in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the stock, the 4X scope and the double-drum clip. It also has the long air-cooled barrel with the grenade launcher attached below. Strategy It deals devastating damage, fire rate, capacity and mobility. Tips *Due to its alt-fire projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *Aim at the head to maximize its damage. *NEVER try to rocket jump with its grenade launcher, since you will receive intensive damage in the process, leaving you vulnerable. *Take advantage of its 150-round capacity on hold as it allows you to continue firing for a long time. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Its high fire rate allows you to tear down heavily armored enemies and highly-mobile enemies easily. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *This is proven helpful against those using a sbotgun. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Primary's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. *If someone is taking cover, switch to wall-break rounds to kill them when they are hiding. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *The alt-fire wallbreak can be utilized to kill players who try to break for cover. **This is useful if you switch to anti-materiel mose. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Avoid close range combat due to the fact that you would be exposed to its lasers. Use a weapon like the Dark Force Saber to escape or just simply evade the lasers. *Users of this weapon can turn this weapon into a makeshift sniper weapon, so use a reliable sniper weapon to attack them from long ranges. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as this weapon offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Hiding is fine since this weapon's scope does not have X-Ray, but keep moving as the wall-break projectiles being fired rapidly can unexpectedly kill you. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *Avoid its users if you have hard time encountering its users. Firing sound *Assault Machine Gun's *Big Buddy's (Grenade Launcher) Theme *Military-themed Recommended maps *Mining Camp *Space Arena *Space Station *Facility *Night Pool *Train Depot VS Combat Rifle *Advantages **Has a devastating fire rate. **Sheer damage. **Has 150 rounds on hold. **Has a usable grenade launcher. **Allows the wall-brew rounds to be used as an alt-feature. *Neutral **Requires skill *Disdvantages **None Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *This is based on the M16A3 assault rifle with the grenade launcher. *This looks like the buffed version of Combat RIfle UP2. *This weapon acts like a more 'elite' version of the Combat Rifle, boasting a higher lethality, military design, a 4X scope, a grenade launcher, an alt-fire wall-break bullets and a higher weapon grade. However, the Combat Rifle holds the inaccuracy and fire rate disadvantage over the Automatic Behemoth, as they fire slightly faster. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" in the 13.5.0. *It is essentially the successor of the Death Machine, albeit without shark camouflage. *In the 14.1.0 update, it has been given "Wall Break" as an alt-fire method. **It was later turned into an Anti-Materiel Mode in 15.5.0. *It is standard issue assault rifle of Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Its scoping power was increased to 6X from 4X in 14.3.0 update. *The required level for acquisition has been increased to 32 in the 15.4.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *As of 16.0.0, it is no longer the clan weapon. Furthermore, it now costs 360 to buy this weapon. Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade launcher Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Wall Break Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary